criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Solis
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Unnamed parents |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Felix Angel Solis is an American actor, producer, and director. Biography Solis was born in New York City, New York, on September 17, 1971. He was raised by Puerto Rican parents in the Chelsea and Greenwich Village areas of Manhattan. Starting an acting career, he has since appeared in over eighteen films including The Forgotten, Taking Chance, The International, My Soul to Take, and Gun Hill Road, the latter of which won the 2011 Grand Jury Nominee at the Sundance Film Festival. His recent film performances include Man on a Ledge and Arbitrage, the latter of which was released in September 2012. Solis also appeared in TV shows, including Weekends at Bellevue, Criminal Minds, Army Wives, ATF-The Line, Damages, Fringe, The Sopranos, Oz, The West Wing, Third Watch, NYPD Blue, and New York Undercover. Solis has also been a member of LAByrinth Theatre Company since 1999. He has starred in parts in In Arabia We'd All Be Kings and Our Lady of 121st Street. Solis has also performed at the Cherry Lane Theater stage in Havana is Waiting. He has also been a member of The Actors Studio since 2001, where he has appeared in plays, including Salome. As a stage director, he helmed Knives and Other Sharp Objects at the Joseph Papp Public Theater in 2009. Solis co-wrote, acted, and directed in a short film, Tinto. The film was co-produced by his entertainment production company Sonia Inc. and Subway Token Films, of which he is a co-creator. On Criminal Minds Solis portrayed Nelson G. in the Season Five episode "The Fight". Filmography *The Following (2014) as Special Agent Jeffrey Clarke (6 episodes) *The Good Wife (2010-present) as Detective Rodriguez (5 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Detective *Fugly! (2013) as Pops *Made in Jersey (2012) as River Brody (8 episodes) *NYC 22 (2012) as Terry Howard (13 episodes) *You're Nobody 'til Somebody Kills You (2012) as Detective Meil *Man on a Ledge (2012) as Nestor *Arbitrage (2012) as A.D.A. Deferlito *Gun Hill Road (2011) as Pete *Weekends at Bellevue (2011) as Judge Bernard Chavez *My Soul to Take (2010) as Mr. Kaiser *Army Wives (2010) as Captain William Hele *Criminal Minds - "The Fight" (2010) TV episode - Nelson G. *Law & Order (1997-2009) as Livan Santana/Mr. Garcia/Tino/CSU Scapelli (4 episodes) *Reunion (2009) as Pete *The International (2009) as Detective Iggy Ornelas *Fringe (2009) as Daniel Hicks *Taking Chance (2009) as Philly Cargo Worker *Damages (2009) as Rudy Vasquez *Kid (2007) as Martin (short) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002-2007) as Ray Delgado/Cardenas (2 episodes) *The Sopranos (2000-2007) as Edgar Ramirez/Fishman (2 episodes) *The Knights of Prosperity (2007) as Jaime Santanita (2 episodes) *Adrift in Manhattan (2007) as Rolando *Conviction (2006) as Mr. Diaz *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) as Sergeant Jerry Martinez (video game, voice) *End of the Spear (2005) as Julio *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) as Miguel Guzman *Everyone's Depressed (2005) as Carlos *The Forgotten (2004) as Brasher *Mimmo & Paulie (2004) as Mimmo (short) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999-2003) as Narc/Nick (2 episodes) *The Vicious Circle (2003) as Mata *Oz (2003) as Reynaldo Escobales *Empire (2002) as Jose *The West Wing (2001) as Hammaker *Third Watch (2000) as Smith *NYPD Blue (1997) as Victor *New York Undercover (1996) as Felipe *Cousin Howard (1995) as Allen 'PRODUCER' *Tinto (2014) - Executive Producer *Boricua (2004) - Associate Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Tinto (2014) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors